


A Humbled Man

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cock & Ball Torture, Humbler, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: “You know why they call it a humbler, baby?”Jensen’s teeth are clenched too tight to reply. He blinks mutinously back at Jared.Jared bends down so he’s almost level with Jensen’s ear. “It’s because it teaches even the mouthiest brat where his place is. And that’s on his knees.”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	A Humbled Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this short but very sweet prompt for the Spn_Masquerade...
> 
> Jensen in a humbler.
> 
> Thanks to the original prompter for letting me (and Jared) play with Jensen! <3

  
He’s beautiful like this. Sun-kissed skin slicked with sweat and flushed from the tips of his ears down to the generous curve of his naked ass. Jared would take pictures if he didn’t think Jensen would kill him later.   
  
“Jared.” Jensen’s voice is already wrecked. His words rasping like Jared has fucked his mouth. He hasn’t. Yet.   
  
Jared cups his dick through pants. He’s so fucking hard right now he could hammer nails. Jensen is too. His slutty cock slicked with precome and bobbing enthusiastically between his thighs every time Jensen so much as twitches.   
  
“Look at you, dripping wet like a horny bitch. Christ, you love this,” Jared says, matter of fact and maybe just a little condescending.   
  
“Fuck you,” Jensen snarls back. Because Jensen might enjoy a hearty side of pain and humiliation with his sex but that doesn’t stop him from being a smart-mouthed stubborn son-of-a-bitch. “You gonna just stand there and watch me all night, or are you gonna put your dick to use and fuck me?”   
  
Jensen should know by now that goading Jared never works. Just makes him dig his heels in harder.   
  
“I don’t know,” Jared says. “Maybe I’ll just stand here and jerk off on your face.”  
  
Jensen glares up at him, green eyes blazing.  
  
Jared smirks and walks around Jensen, stopping behind him. It feels like his dick full-on attempts to break free through his zipper when he sees how full Jensen’s balls are. How red-hot and heavy they look. He can’t resist nudging the swollen flesh with the toe of his boot. The whimper Jensen makes is pitiful. Jared’s fingers twitch restlessly at his sides. He wishes he had a cane in his hand, or a belt. Something he could flick against Jensen’s trapped nuts to make him scream.  
  
“You’re an asshole,” Jensen pants, once he can form words again.  
  
“Maybe, but I’m not the one shoving his slutty ass in the air begging to get fucked.” Jared points out.   
  
“Not begging,” Jensen snaps back.  
  
Jared laughs, as he strolls a half-circle back around his boyfriend so he can see his pissed expression. “You know why they call it a humbler, baby?”  
  
Jensen’s teeth are clenched too tight to reply. He blinks mutinously back at Jared.  
  
Jared bends down so he’s almost level with Jensen’s ear. “It’s because it teaches even the mouthiest brat where his place is. And that’s on his knees.”  
  
“Yeah?” Jensen looks like he’s ready to call it a day; stand up, walk away, and jerk off, instead of waiting for Jared to do something about the hard-on he’s been sporting since Jared fitted the humbler around his balls and locked it securely in place. Jared really wants Jensen to try it.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared returns, straightening up. “It’s about time you learned some manners, Jen. Learned to show me some respect. If you want my dick, you need to earn it.”  
  
Jared walks backwards until his legs hit the bed, then he sits down, knees spread wide, the bulge in his pants demanding attention. “You want this,” Jared says, massaging his erection through his pants. “You come and get it.”  
  
Jensen’s muscles strain, rebellion obvious in the sharp line of his shoulders and tick of his jaw.“You want me to crawl? Like a dog?”  
  
“I want you to crawl like a cock-hungry slut,” Jared corrects him.   
  
For a second, Jared thinks that Jensen might just spoil his fun and do it. Crawl across the room without a fight. He needn’t have worried though. Jensen has never done anything without a fight in his life.   
  
As soon as he tries to stand up, he’s back on the floor, bent shoulders shaking and a scream fading on his lips.  
  
“Careful, baby,” Jared says, unable to hide his pleased smirk. “You don’t want to rip those pretty balls clean off, do you?”   
  
There’s not actually any chance of that happening, but by the betrayed look Jensen throws Jared, Jensen isn't quite so sure. Jared might worry he’s pushing Jensen too far if his boyfriend’s dick wasn’t still rock hard.  
  
“Now, you want my dick, you come here and get it.”  
  
Jensen chews on his lip, defiance sparking like flames in his eyes.   
  
Slowly, Jared undoes the buttons of his jeans, pops them open, one by one, until he can get a hand around his dick and pull it out of his pants.

“You just want to kneel there and watch me?” Jared shrugs. “S’fine by me, baby. Not gonna take me long to get myself off. Not with you to look at. Fucking beautiful, Jen,” Jared says, fisting himself casually as Jensen watches on.   
  
“And the best thing is, you’re gonna be there all night. Can’t take that humbler off your balls on your own, Jenny, not without damaging the goods. Nope, sweetheart, you’re all mine now, whether you like it or not. Gonna be able to do whatever I want. Fuck you. Spank you. Ignore you. Blow my load over your cock-sucking lips. Beat your balls with my belt. God, I could even shove my fist all up inside of you and you wouldn’t be able to do anything but kneel there and take it.”  
  
Jensen is breathing hard now, his chest heaving and precome dripping onto the hardwood floor underneath him. Jared isn’t sure which one of those options pushed Jensen past horny into downright desperate and he doesn’t really care. The truth is, if Jensen doesn’t get his ass over here and blow Jared right the fuck now, Jared is willing to do each and every one of them.   
  
Even if he does move his tight little ass quickly enough, Jared might do each and every one anyway.   
  
When Jensen starts to crawl, his movements are stiff, stilted, so unlike his usual sinuous grace that Jared’s taken aback for a moment, his hand stilling where it’s wrapped around his dick. But it doesn’t take long for Jensen to figure things out. To learn how quick he can move, how far he can push until the pain in his balls is too much. The humbler yanking them away from his body too far. The pain tumbling through his nerves freefalling from delicious torture to just plain torture.  
  
By the time he’s finally kneeling between Jared’s thighs, there are tears glittering in his eyes and whimpers catching at the back of his throat. There’s still a stubborn set to his mouth though. A fuck-you in the pout of his bottom lip.   
  
Jared wraps his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck and drags him in close, enjoying the obvious ripple of pain that ratchets through Jensen when the humbler tugs at his nuts.   
  
“Fucking Christ,” Jensen huffs, before Jared shoves his dick past Jensen’s sinful lips and effectively shuts him up.   
  
Jared holds Jensen in place and fucks his mouth with a brutal pace that leaves both of them struggling to breathe. There’s no way Jared is going to last long, not this first time, so he doesn’t even bother trying to hold off. He’s not careful, ignores the snot and tears dripping down Jensen’s face, the spit smeared across his chin, the way Jensen’s fingers are grasping at Jared’s shins. He fucks Jensen’s throat until his orgasm is an unstoppable force and Jensen’s eyes are starting to glaze over and then he slides his dick out. 

Two rough jerks and Jared comes so hard that he almost passes out. He meant to come across Jensen’s face, but the power of his orgasm leaves his aim a little off and Jensen ends up with streaks of spunk sticking in his hair, painted across his face, his shoulders, even dripping down the dip of his spine.   
  
He’s so fucking beautiful it almost stops Jared’s heart.   
  
Jared scoops some of his come from Jensen’s cheek with his thumb and pushes it into Jensen’s fucked-out mouth. Jensen sucks it off with an enthusiasm that makes Jared’s spent dick twitch painfully. Jared’s not gonna be ready to go again for a while yet. Not after almost coming his brains out.   
  
That’s okay though. They have all night and a whole list of things that Jared wants to do while he has Jensen right where he wants him.   
  
“What do you want first, Jen?” Jared asks, slipping his thumb out of Jensen’s mouth and slapping his cheek lightly to get his attention. “Want me to paddle your balls or your ass?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jensen bites back. “Let me out of this damn thing.”

“I don’t think so.” Jared smirks. “I’m not near done with you yet, baby. Now, balls or ass?”  
  
“Touch my balls again and I’ll…”   
  
Not giving Jensen a chance to issue a threat he’ll never carry out, Jared stands up and pushes Jensen hard enough to unbalance him.   
  
Jensen cries out as he scrambles to get back into a position that doesn’t leave his balls burning in agony.  
  
“Gonna ruin you, Jen,” Jared promises, tucking his dick back into his jeans for now. “Gonna bruise you up and fuck you senseless and you’re just gonna have to take it. And when I’m done, when your hole’s a sloppy mess, you’re gonna kneel at my feet and warm my balls with your pretty mouth until I’m ready to go again. And if you’re very _very_ good, after that, I _might_ even let you come.”  
  
The teary-eyed scowl that Jensen sends Jared’s way would be more effective if his dick wasn’t still a hot hard sticky mess between his legs. And if Jensen hadn’t been the one to buy the humbler in the first place.

_**Finis** _

Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
